My Wish Is
by Saturn's Spawn
Summary: AU Kagome is a creature similar to that of a Genie who is trapped within the confines of the Shikon no Tama. She is dutybound to grant whatever wish Sesshoumaru desires. However, what does a Taiyoukai who has everything want? KagSess
1. Genie in a Bottle

**Saturn's Spawn**: I'm sorry, but this is not an update. Somehow, my account was messed up. Thank you to the people who reviewed and rated this story before! You're the best! Anyway, on with the story…again!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or FFVII: Advent Children.

Chapter 1

"Kagome, for my final wish, I wish for…" a voice filled with anticipation started. What ever the speaker wanted fell on deaf ears as a lovely young maiden sighed.

Said maiden had pastel cerulean eyes that stared at the mortal before her with a jaded expression on her countenance. She donned a white kimono that was embroidered with red dragons. The obi was pure crimson. Kagome sat in the air listening to her "master's" wish. Raven locks cascaded freely down to mid-back as she brought her left hand up in the air.

As she brought her hand up, the sleeve of her kimono lowered revealing a creamy alabaster wrist. It was at that moment that her hand began to glow a pale indigo.

* * *

Kagome sighed when she felt an influence that was pulling her towards the small jewel known as the Shikon no Tama. However, before she was sealed away, Kagome caught the expression of happiness that was manifested on her master's face and she smiled. As long as she had made someone happy, she was content. Slowly, she closed her eyes disregarding the empty feeling within her.

Before she could open her eyes, Kagome felt the cold brisk air surround her. She blinked once before taking in her surroundings, or rather, lack there of.

It was a vast wasteland shrouded in an eerie mist. _That was his third wish_, Kagome thought absentmindedly to herself, _I wonder who my next master will be.

* * *

_

"I will sell this amazing jewel to you for five bags of rice," a traveling merchant stated to a silver haired kitsune who was wearing a plain white haori and a pair of white hakama pants. "They say that there is a beautiful maiden that is trapped within this jewel, and she will grant three wishes to the one who releases her," the merchant added in hopes of making a sale.

The kitsune stared at the merchant with tediousness in his amber orbs. However, when he looked down at the small boy by his side, he saw a look of astonishment in those green eyes.

"Did you hear that, Kurama?" the red haired kit questioned. Youko Kurama, Lord of the Southern Lands, gave a curt nod in response, although on the inside, he loathed this man for regaling his cousin with such ludicrous tales.

"Merchant, be on your way. I do not need your worthless trash on my lands any longer." Kurama said impassively.

Shippou looked up with apologetic eyes, before turning to the kitsune beside him, "Kurama, maybe you should buy the jewel and give it to Sesshoumaru-sama as a gift."

Kurama entertained the thought for a few moments before he turned to his friend and advisor, a bat youkai named Kuronue. He donned a navy outfit. Upon his back rested two bat-like wings.

Neither the kitsune nor the bat youkai believed a word of the human vendor. However, Kuronue only shrugged as he said nonchalantly, "Saves you the trouble of finding the right gift for 'his majesty'."

Nodding, Kurama paid the man and stared at the tiny bauble in his hand.

* * *

Sun-kissed orbs stared around the room with disinterest. Today, he was twenty summers in youkai age, but he was around five-hundred summers in human age.

"Another year older, Sesshoumaru," the Lord of the North, Sephiroth, stated impassively. The Taiyoukai turned to the Northern Lord with a blank expression manifested upon his countenance.

Sephiroth, equal in power and strength to Sesshoumaru, stood there clad in a black haori and a pair hakama pants. Silver hair cascaded down past his hips. Emerald green eyes glanced around the room with disinterest. He could hear what others were saying about his wing.

Less than half a century ago, the four Lands were engaged in a war with a neighboring country.

In the battle, Sephiroth had lost his left wing while Sesshoumaru had lost his left arm. Neither of the two allowed this to hinder them in any way, therefore the two had trained rigorously to compensate for the missing wing and arm.

The two were brought out of their memories when a loud clank was heard followed by jarring voices of two familiar nuisances. The Western and Northern Lords turned to find Inuyasha and Sephiroth's younger brother, Kadaj arguing over something that the Lords thought would be petty.

Sesshoumaru deemed that he was the fortunate one when he saw four silver haired young men not too far away; two of which were arguing. While, he had to suffer Inuyasha's presence, Sephiroth had three brothers, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz.

"Here," Sephiroth, ignoring his brothers and the hanyou, said as he produced a sword, "Kaijinbou made this. He called it Toukijin."

In response, Sesshoumaru only nodded when another silver haired figure came into his line of vision. The Southern Lord appeared before Sesshoumaru with a small pouch in his hand. Behind him were his cousin, Shippou, who came into his care after the death of the kit's parents in the previously mentioned war, and Kurama's advisor, Kuronue.

On the bat youkai's shoulder was a small hanyou female with white hair and a tanned complexion. Shiori, as Kuronue had once introduced her, was the daughter of Kuronue's brother and Tsukyoumaru's human mate. Tsukyoumaru died in battle while Shiori's mother died of child-birth. When Shiori came into Kuronue's care, he immediately formed a bond with the hanyou girl. He did not allow the prejudice of this era to hurt Shiori.

"This is for you," Kurama stated impassively as he watched Shippou and Shiori run off. Kuronue seemed to have sauntered off towards the still arguing Inuyasha and Kadaj.

Sesshoumaru opened the pouch to have a small lavender jewel fall into the palm of his hand. At this, an eyebrow rose as Sesshoumaru eyed the small bauble, "And this is?"

Kurama shrugged as he responded, "There's supposed to be a wench inside that tiny little thing and if you're able to release her, then she'll grant you three wishes."

"Supposed to be?" Sesshoumaru questioned skeptically. Sephiroth chuckled at the absurd notion while Kurama only fiddled with a red rose that he had been holding. It was then that the Eastern Lord appeared.

"Sesshoumaru, Sephiroth, Kurama," a self-important voice greeted. The three lords turned to find the Lord of the East, Kouga, clad in his usual attire. His companions, Ginta and Hakkaku, were trailing tiredly behind him, and as soon as Kouga came to a stop, they collapsed.

The Western Lord nodded towards the Ookami youkai, who returned it with a bow. As soon as he straightened, Kouga moved to the side revealing a few of his wolves carrying what appeared to be fur. "In honor of this day, I present to you the grand fur of our most difficult killing."

"You gave him fur off of a dead carcass," Kurama commented.

Kouga immediately bared his fangs as he stated, "Any one in my pack would be honored to have such fur, for your information, Fox-boy." In response, Kurama bared his own fangs, already prepared to put Kouga in his place.

"Enough," the baritone voice of the Western Lord commanded, and immediately, the two youkai backed away from each other.

Late into the night, Sesshoumaru sat on his futon staring at the small jewel that Kurama had given him. Out of all the gifts that he was given, he considered Toukijin to be the most useful, but the Shikon no Tama was the most intriguing… were he to believe the legend.

After he established that he did NOT believe Kurama's tale, Sesshoumaru tossed the small bauble aside and allowed sleep to overtake him.

However, when a violet light began to glow, Sesshoumaru immediately sat up with Toukijin in hand. When the light faded, Sesshoumaru came face to face with a stunning young female who appeared to be no more than sixteen summers age sitting on the floor while shaking her head from side to side slowly.

Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes to find a familiar pair of amber orbs staring at her. Immediately, she stood up and shouted, "YOU! I already granted you your three wishes, Touga! Don't think tha—"

Before she could continue, she felt the tip of Toukijin at her neck. Slowly, Sesshoumaru brought the sword upwards causing Kagome to tilt her head up so that he could examine her.

Upon closer inspection, Kagome gasped, "You're not Touga…"

Coldly, the Touga-look-alike stated, "Indeed, I am his son, Lord Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Pairings:

Kagome/Sesshoumaru

Yuffie/Inuyasha

Kikyou/Kurama

Sango/Miroku

Tsubaki/Kuronue

Tifa/Cloud  
Ayame/Kouga

Yukina/Kadaj

And More…

**Saturn's Spawn**: What do you think of chapter 1? Please, Review and Rate. (Puppy Eyes) NO ONE CAN RESIST THE PUPPY EYES!


	2. His First Wish

**Saturn's Spawn**: Hello, I would like to thank everyone who supports this story. I would like to warn you now, though. This story is not for people who hate **Kikyou** or **Tsubaki**. Yes, I'm a fan of the two mikos. I do NOT bash characters. I would just like to make that clear before people complain about them.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Final Fantasy: Advent children.

**Previously**

Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes to find a familiar pair of amber orbs staring at her. Immediately, she stood up and shouted, "YOU! I already granted you your three wishes, Touga! Don't think tha—"

Before she could continue, she felt the tip of Toukijin at her neck. Slowly, Sesshoumaru brought the sword upwards causing Kagome to tilt her head up so that he could examine her.

Upon closer inspection, Kagome gasped, "You're not Touga…"

Coldly, the Touga-look-alike stated, "Indeed, I am his son, Lord Sesshoumaru."

**Now**

"How do you know my father?" Sesshoumaru questioned with narrowed eyes. With accurate precision obtained only through experience, he applied the slightest amount of pressure to her neck with Toukijin.

Kagome blinked once, "You're Touga's son, yet you are a demon."

At this, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. He noticed the distant look in her cerulean orbs before he applied the same amount of pressure, "Of course this Sesshoumaru is a demon. My father was a great youkai Lord. Now, answer my question. How do you know my father?"

His only response was a blank stare. Meanwhile, Kagome continued to try to solve the mystery that her mind had bestowed upon her until realization finally dawned upon her. Taking her hand, she slapped it over her forehead, "His third wish!"

Sesshoumaru had finally established that this young woman was not only odd, but she was also insane. i What more does this Sesshoumaru need in a present /i , he thought dryly.

Before the Taiyoukai of the West could question the strange maiden further, a shrill scream was heard and immediately, the two dashed off towards the cry.

Down the corridor, Sesshoumaru slid the shoji screen door open to find a teary-eyed little girl. Kagome entered the room to find a small child no more than seven years of age. Black hair framed her face with a lop-sided pony-tail on the side. She wore a checkered kimono. Chocolate brown eyes looked up with fear.

Sensing that there was no danger, Sesshoumaru turned back to the child and knelt down on one knee, "Rin, why did you scream?"

"Rin saw wolves trying to eat her and Sesshoumaru-sama was not there to save Rin," the child responded while looking up at her guardian. As soon as she was finished, Rin began to cry more. Realizing that his ward had suffered the results of a nightmare, Sesshoumaru did not know how to handle the situation.

In response to this, Kagome rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of Rin's futon. Gently, she pulled the child into a warm embrace before gently stroking the little girl's hair. "Shhhhh, it's all right. It was only a bad dream." The child continued to cry for a few moments longer while holding onto the Kagome's kimono before Kagome brought her hand up and wiped away the tears.

Rin brought her head up and beamed at the woman before her. "Thank you…"

Smiling, Kagome responded, "My name's Kagome."

While grinning, Rin chirped, "Thank you, Kagome-onee-sama."

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru watched as the two females' interaction. Then Kagome began to hum a soft tune that lulled the now placid child to sleep. When Rin was finally asleep, the two stood and walked out of the room quietly.

After gently closing the shoji screen door, Kagome let out a sigh. When she turned around, the first thing that caught her attention were two distant amber orbs staring at her. "How did you do that?" He questioned immediately.

Tilting her head to the side as a sign of confusion, Kagome asked in turn, "Haven't you ever had a nightmare?"

Scoffing, Sesshoumaru responded conceitedly, "This Sesshoumaru does not fear something that is not real."

Crossing her arms, Kagome retorted in the same haughty tone Sesshoumaru had used, "And that's why this Sesshoumaru was unable to help Rin."

Before she could utter another word, She found herself pinned to the wall with a clawed hand around her neck, "It would be within your best interests i not /i to mock this Sesshoumaru."

In response, Kagome did the one thing that Sesshoumaru would least expect anyone in her position would do. She smirked. In a flash of purple light, Kagome turned into a vapor that disappeared right before Sesshoumaru's eyes.

Ever the alert Taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru's eyes darted back and forth with his right hand clenching Toukijin.

"If you put that sword down, I'll answer your question," a female voice behind him stated.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in response, but otherwise complied with her term. Therefore, Sesshoumaru slowly placed Toukijin in the yellow sash tied around his waist. After stating that she wished to speak outside under the stars, Kagome began to lead Sesshoumaru outside.

"Now, normally, you'd have to make a wish for me to comply, but because you are Touga's son, and he was one of my… nicer …masters, I'll let this slide." Kagome said without turning to face the Taiyoukai behind her. At this, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as she continued to lead him outside.

The moment they had reached the outdoors, Kagome took a deep breath before turning around. Sesshoumaru was staring up at the stars in the sky.

"You're mother enjoys star-gazing." The strange maiden before him commented causing the indifferent Inuyoukai to turn his attention towards her. He neither acknowledged nor denied her statement. "It's one of those little things your father told me," Kagome responded to his unvoiced question.

"Enough of this useless conversation," Sesshoumaru commanded, "Explain to this Sesshoumaru how you knew my father."

Kagome grinned and brought her hand up, "Is that a wish?" Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome's hand began to glow a brilliant indigo before Sesshoumaru looked down at his own clawed hand. It was beginning to become transparent.

The moment that Sesshoumaru looked up, he realized that his position had changed. He was in a rice field where he saw a young i human /i man who was no less than twenty summers.

The man was dressed as a hard-working villager in the field, plowing and planting as anyone of his meager station would. He looked like any other human male with short black hair and brown eyes clad in a loose fitting blue shirt and a pair of plain pants.

After a few moments, the man stood up and wiped away the sweat that clung to his brow.

"What trickery is this, wench?" Sesshoumaru inwardly seethed despite his stoical façade, "I ordered you to explain how you knew this Sesshoumaru's father, not to show me some worthless human."

Kagome turned to the youkai beside her, still transparent, and responded, "First of all, Sesshoumaru-_sama_, my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Secondly, that man," She lifted a pale hand and pointed it towards the man, "is your father."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "You lie. How would you explain my father being the great Taiyoukai that he was, or that this Sesshoumaru is a full-blooded Inuyoukai?"

"I was getting to that. If you would only be patient."


End file.
